1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter device and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a color filter substrate and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In response to the increasing demand of displays, the industry put efforts on the development of the relevant displays. Among displays, cathode ray tubes (CRT), due to the high display quality and mature technology, have occupied the display market for years. However, the rise of “environmental protection” awareness is against the disadvantages of high power consumption and high radiation, and the limited flattening capability is against the market demands of lighter, thinner, shorter, smaller, compact, and power-saving displays. Therefore, thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCD), having superior properties such as high image quality, good space utilization, low power consumption and no radiation, have become mainstream display products of the market, in which the color filter substrate is one of the important means of the LCD.
FIGS. 1A to 1G are conventional flow charts of manufacturing a color filter substrate. Referring to FIG. 1A, first a black matrix 12 is formed on a substrate 11 by using a first mask (not shown). Next, as shown in FIGS. 1B to 1D, a plurality of red filter patterns 13a, a plurality of green filter patterns 13b, and a plurality of blue filter patterns 13c are formed over the substrate 11 by sequentially using a second mask (not shown), a third mask (not shown), and a fourth mask (not shown), wherein the red filter patterns 13a, the green filter patterns 13b, and the blue filter patterns 13c form a color filter layer 13. Then, as shown in FIG. 1E, an overcoat layer 14 is formed on the black matrix 12 and the color filter layer 13, and then a common electrode 15 is formed on the overcoat layer 14. After that, as shown in FIG. 1F, a plurality of protrusions 16 is formed on the common electrode 15 above the color filter layer 13 by using a fifth mask (not shown). Then, as shown in FIG. 1G, a plurality of spacers 17 are formed on the common electrode 15 above the black matrix 12 by using a sixth mask (not shown). Then, as shown in FIG. 1H, an alignment film 18 is formed on the common electrode 15, the protrusions 16, and the spacers 17. After completing the above processes, a color filter substrate 10 is then manufactured.
It should be noted that the conventional method of manufacturing the color filter substrate 10 adopts a six-mask process. In order to reduce the time and cost for manufacturing the color filter substrate 10, the process must be changed, and a manufacturing method using fewer masks is adopted. That is, the conventional method of manufacturing the color filter substrate 10 can be significantly improved, thus reducing the manufacturing time and cost of the color filter substrate 10.